Part of His World
by starxfisch
Summary: Blaine has had a rough couple years of high school, but when he is assigned to sit next to Kurt Hummel in math class, could it be the start of something better? A Cheerio!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine story.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine walked into his Calculus class on the first day of his junior year and tried to discreetly check his class out, silently praying that there weren't too many football players. He was relentlessly picked on for the first half of his high school career, but things had started to finally cool down by the end of his sophomore year, and he hoped that trend would continue into this year.

He took a seat at the farther end of the class, in front and right next to the window. Most teachers in high school rarely gave a seating chart so he started to take his binder and calculator out of his bag. More kids were flowing in as the one minute warning bell rang, and the classroom filled with excited chatter among friends who hadn't seen one another all summer. Blaine was not among any of them. He stayed silent in most of his classes and really only opened up around his friends in glee club. Besides the jocks who picked on him, most everyone else ignored him and Blaine did the same. 

He noticed a couple jocks, a couple cheerleaders, a kid that played guitar in the glee club, and most notably, a popular boy named Kurt Hummel taking seats around the classroom. Kurt was very popular, very good looking, very smart, and in Blaine's eyes, very perfect. Blaine's infatuation with Kurt began freshman year when Kurt helped him pick up some books that a jock had knocked out of his hands. He didn't know Blaine existed anymore, now that his popularity had skyrocketed. 

The chatter began to die down when the teacher walked in. 

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Mrs. Aarons, and this is your Calculus class. Now, to start off I am going to put up a seating chart." 

A series of groans filled the room. "I know, I know. You'll live," the teacher said as she put the chart up on the screen at the front of the classroom. Everyone picked up their bags and binders, shuffling between rows of desks. Blaine ended up in the last seat of the last row on the side by the window. He turned to get his things back out of his bag but stopped short upon seeing a familiar face in the seat next to him. Kurt looked back at him and offered a smile. Blaine shook his head a little and continued looking for his materials. He exhaled and smiled faintly as he sat up. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all. 

The bell rang an hour later and everyone practically sprinted out of the classroom. Blaine watched Kurt walk out and meet a friend before he turned to walk the opposite way to the choir room. He turned the last corner when a freezing splash smacked him in the face. He gasped and turned around, flinging the ice and syrup from his glasses just in time to see two big guys in letterman jackets high-fiving each other. He sighed, wiping the slush from his slacks, and continued walking. He entered the choir room where Tina, Mike, and Brittany already were. 

"Oh my gosh, Blaine, are you okay?" Tina asked, going over to him and sliding some of the melting slush off his shoulder. 

"I'm fine, thanks" he mumbled, sliding his glasses off and trying to wipe them off with part of his sweater that didn't get hit.  
>"Looks like Anderson is the first victim this year," Mike said dishearteningly as he walked over and put his arm around Tina's shoulder. <p>

"Well what did we expect? That the summer would make us less hated by this whole school?" Blaine asked as he slid his sweater off. The slushie had soaked through and thoroughly stained his dress shirt, but it was less cold without his sweater on at least. 

The rest of the glee club started to filter in and when they saw Blaine, they all offered their sympathy. They all had been there and knew what it felt like. 

They all took their seats as Mr. Shuester came in. He gave his beginning of the year speech of inspiration before letting the students converse among themselves about what they wanted to sing for their first assignment. Blaine stayed silent and shivered. If there was one thing that could discourage him from singing, it was a slushie on the first day of school. It wasn't that he had expected different, just that the summer made him forget how humiliating and hurtful it really was. Now he remembered.

_

Blaine got home from school and flung his sweater in the laundry room before heading up to his room. His parents, as usual, weren't home. Still at work or a business meeting or out to dinner without him, he didn't know. He undid his bowtie, tossing it on his desk, and finding new clothes in his closet. He took a shower to wash away the red dye that had stained some of his skin and washed away the day's memories with it. He didn't want to think about how he tripped before his second hour and nearly dropped all his books and everyone within sight snickered. He didn't want to think about how he was the only person who cared enough to do his summer AP English homework. He didn't want to think about how much that slushie in the face stung. And most importantly, he didn't want to think about Kurt Hummel sitting next to him in Calculus. Was he practically in love with Kurt? Absolutely. But now Kurt was being exposed to the undeniably nerdy and awkward teenager that Blaine was at school. He would think Blaine was a freak, just like the rest of the school did, if he didn't already. He sighed as he shut off the water, wondering how the thought that this year would be different or better had ever crossed his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple weeks into school, things were looking up a little bit. Glee Club was on their way to planning for sectionals, he hadn't been slushied again, and Kurt had even offered him a smile in Calculus once or twice. This was enough to keep Blaine moving through his mountains of homework and his singing assignments.

It was a Thursday night, the night Blaine knew his parents worked later than usual, so he decided to go to the Lima Bean to do his studying. Sometimes he needed to get away from the desk in his bedroom and be surrounded by white noise to get through his work quicker. He ordered his coffee before taking a seat at a table near the back of the shop. He took out his iPod and turned it on so it just outbalanced the conversations around him. He got out his Calculus and started working on the assignment for that night. It was easy enough to understand as long as he forced himself to actually pay attention to the lesson during class instead of on Kurt. He was working on his third problem when a vaguely familiar voice said "Hey" near him. He glanced up and was taken aback slightly as he realized that Kurt was standing right in front of him.

"Huh?" Blaine said, taking his ear buds out.

Kurt laughed. "I said 'hey.' Your name is Blaine, right? Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine blinked a couple times because he definitely was not dreaming. Kurt Hummel was standing there and talking to him. What was he doing here? Why was he even talking to him?

"Hello?" Kurt said, waving a hand in front of Blaine's face.

"Oh, sorry. Right, yeah, that's right. My name's Blaine. I'm, uh, in your Calculus class," Blaine mumbled back, embarrassed that he could hardly form a sentence.

"I know," Kurt said with a small smile. "I just saw you over here with your Calc book open so I thought I'd stop over. I'm actually here to do some work with some friends but they're not here yet. Do you get this lesson at all? I am so lost, I have no idea why I'm even IN Calculus."

"Oh, well it's not so hard," Blaine said.

"You don't think so? Do you think you could help me out really quick then? Just a problem or two?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, sure," Blaine replied.

Kurt pulled up a chair and leaned in close to see Blaine's book. Blaine tried not to pay too much attention to Kurt's blue eyes or his perfectly styled hair or his pale skin and instead tried to focus on the problem in question. He pointed to one of the problems he had already completed and took Kurt step-by-step through the solving process. Kurt nodded as he followed Blaine's explanation and Blaine smiled as Kurt concentrated so intently to what he was saying.

"Oh, I totally get that," Kurt said. "Geez, it's a lot easier when you explain it like that." He smiled and looked up. "Oh, my friends just walked in, I should be going. Thanks, Blaine. See you tomorrow!" Kurt said as he got up and hurried over to a table with a group of other rather popular kids from McKinley.

Blaine smiled back as he said bye. He exhaled and looked down at his book. Sometimes being good at math came in handy.

A little while later, Blaine ended up back at home. His parents were home from work and reading in the family room when he got inside. "Hello, Blaine," his father called.

"Hey," Blaine replied. He knew how this conversation would go.

"How was school today, sweetie?" his mom called.

"Fine," he answered as he walked into the kitchen to look for something for dinner.

"Just fine?" she asked.

"Yup. Nothing special happened," he answered halfheartedly, more interested in finding something for dinner than his parents' monotonous questioning.

"How's your school work going?" his father asked.

"All A's," Blaine replied, bored.

"Great. And how's glee club?"

"Same as always, Dad. We're getting ready for our sectionals competition that's in a couple months."

"Ah," his father replied with forced interest. "You know we're going to try and make it this time."

Blaine rolled his eyes and took his leftovers to his room. His parents always said the same things. Said so many times they were rendered meaningless now. He turned on his iPod dock and turned his music up so he could drown his thoughts in music and homework, the only two things in his life he spends time putting effort into. He sighed as he fell into the chair at his desk. Always the same routine, he thought. What he wouldn't give for a change.

The next day, Blaine walked into Calculus. The class was painfully easy and he had already done his homework for the lesson they were learning today. He realized that if he couldn't control his attention turning to Kurt constantly, he'd have to take charge of what he could control. He pretended to pay attention while switching between looking out the window and looking at Kurt out of the corner of his eye. Kurt was always making a statement with his clothes, and Blaine appreciated that care he so obviously put into it. 

The bell rang, bringing Blaine out of his daydreams. He shook his head and started hurrying to pack all of his stuff up and throw it in his bag.

He failed to notice Kurt trying to get his attention.

"Blaine…Blaine…Hey, Blaine," Kurt kept saying. "Blaine!" he said a little louder.

Blaine stopped and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Oh, what?" he asked, looking around and then at Kurt.

"Hi," Kurt said with a smile. "Hey, listen, I was just wondering…I don't get this lesson at all and we have a test coming up pretty quick. I could really use some help and you explained it really well the last time you helped me. Do you think you could meet me after school at the Lima Bean for some help?" He gave him a small smile that Blaine couldn't refuse.

"Uh, sure, Kurt. I'd be happy to."

"Really? Thanks, that'd be great. See you then!" He said before striding out of the classroom.

Blaine smiled to himself then picked himself up; he would have to run to not be late for glee rehearsal.

Glee seemed to take forever until the bell finally rang. Blaine threw his bag over his shoulder and bolted out of the classroom to get to the Lima Bean as soon as he could.

"What was he so excited about?" Mike asked.

No one knew, but they were happy that Blaine seemed happier than he had been the past few weeks.

Blaine pulled into the parking lot and parked his car. He looked in his mirror to make sure his hair was all right and that his bow-tie was straight. He took a deep breath before getting out and walking in the shop.

He glanced around and was surprised to see Kurt already seated at a table with two coffees. Blaine smiled and tentatively walked to the table.

"Oh, hey!" Kurt said smiling up at him and pointing to the coffee. "I already got your coffee; you're tutoring me so it's the least I can do."

"Th-thanks," Blaine stammered. Had Kurt really bought him coffee? He took a seat across from Kurt and started taking out his books and calculator.

"I am not cut out for any of this math stuff," Kurt said throwing his arms up and shaking his head at his homework. "There are so many formulas and rules and…how do you even begin to understand it?"

"Well, you break it down into smaller parts," Blaine explained. "The equation starts out big, but if you just separate it into parts it becomes a little easier."

"…Show me," Kurt said with an unsure laugh. He got up and pulled his chair so that he was right next to Blaine and able to see what he was doing.

Blaine started to blush slightly, but quickly took a sip of coffee and started to force himself to focus on the math problem and not at Kurt's knee that was an inch away from his own.

An hour and a half later, they had gotten through the whole assignment and Kurt was starting to fully understand all of the concepts they had talked about.

"I think my brain needs a rest," Kurt said, slamming his book shut.

Blaine laughed, doing the same and sliding everything back into his bag. "Agreed," he replied.

"Thanks so much for you help, Blaine. I couldn't have done this without you," Kurt said, standing.

"Sure…it was, uh, no problem at all. My pleasure. I mean, if you ever need help I'm, you know, willing to help. And, uh, you don't need to buy my coffee again. I mean, I'll help you for free," Blaine said.

"Well, thank you so much. I should be heading home. See you tomorrow," Kurt said smiling.

"Yeah, see ya," Blaine replied back. Kurt left and Blaine stood up himself. He couldn't believe his luck, but he didn't question it. He headed home and fell asleep, excited for school the next day for the first time in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Blaine walked into the choir room with a big smile on his face. He couldn't try to hide his satisfaction in knowing that he helped Kurt with his homework assignment and consequently helped him do well on the quiz they had last hour. Kurt bounced up and down in his seat after he turned his quiz in, excited that he actually understood the work.

"Blaine, seriously, I can't thank you enough. That was so nice of you to help me last night; I think I aced that quiz!" he told him still bouncing.

"It was no problem, I was happy to help," Blaine replied, hoping Kurt wouldn't see the blush beginning to form on his face. He looked down and tried to concentrate on his glee club assignment, reading the sheet music attentively. Kurt leaned over his own desk slightly to see what Blaine was looking at.

"Hey, I know that song. Do you sing?"

"Yeah," Blaine answered. "I'm in the glee club. We're getting ready for our sectionals competition."

"Cool," Kurt said with a smile. "I love to sing, myself. I just never have time to anymore."

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, you know. Homework, friends, all of that stuff," Kurt replied.

"Ah…got it," Blaine said, and a moment later the bell rang.

"See you, Blaine!" Kurt said, running out the door.

"Bye," Blaine said back, finishing packing his stuff up. It was funny- Kurt was actually talking to him on a pretty normal basis now, and he didn't act like it was weird. Kurt was popular and cool and athletic and was invited to all of the parties and spent more of his time with friends than doing homework and Blaine…well, Blaine wasn't like that at all. He wore glasses that slid down his nose frequently, he wore bow ties and suspenders to school, he focused all of his energy on homework instead of investing in a social life. It was the classic high school scenario. Blaine sighed, but was content enough as he headed to glee.

"What's with the big smile, Anderson? You haven't looked that happy in weeks!" Puck exclaimed.

Blaine laughed as some of his other friends came to greet him.

"Yeah, Blaine. We thought we were gonna have to have an intervention when singing wouldn't even cheer you up," Artie said.

"Thanks, guys. Really though, I'm fine. It's just been a busy couple weeks. Things are getting easier," Blaine said with a smile.

"Whatever you say," Mike said.

"We're just happy you're happy," Rachel told him with a smile as they all went to take a seat.

Blaine couldn't not smile. He also couldn't help but wonder…where he and Kurt sort of becoming friends? No, he told himself. They were a part of two completely different social circles, two completely different worlds. There's no way that would ever work. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and instead focused on what Mr. Shue was saying.

It was Sunday evening and Blaine was sitting in his room flipping through channels before he thought about heading to bed. It was only a little after 8:30, but the week's events combined with a busy school schedule had him feeling pretty exhausted. His parents were away on a business trip, and even though he had the whole house to himself, he still enjoyed staying in his bedroom. The empty house just reminded him of how empty their relationship was, and he was comfortable in his room. Just as he was thinking of turning the TV off, his phone started ringing. Confused, he leaned across his bed and grabbed for his phone on his nightstand. An unknown number was on the lit up screen. After a second, he decided to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Blaine? This is Kurt. I'm really sorry to be calling kinda late, I just had a quick question on the math homework."

"Oh, that's okay. That's totally fine. Just give me a second to get my book."

Setting his phone back down, he tried to collect his materials and his thoughts. How did Kurt even get his number? That was beside the point; Kurt was calling him, going out of his way to ask Blaine for help. That was all that mattered. Blaine quickly ripped his book from his bag next to his bed and flipped it open to the lesson they had been assigned over the weekend.

"All right, what question are you on?"

"38. I don't even know where to start," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine patiently helped Kurt through the math, breaking down the steps so it was easier for him to understand. 15 minutes later, Kurt sighed happily.

"How do you do that? It always makes so much sense when you explain things to me!"

Blaine blushed, thankfully in the privacy of his own bedroom. "I don't know. Math just makes sense to me, I guess."

"Yeah," Kurt replied.

There were a couple moments of silence before Kurt spoke again.

"Blaine, do you think you would want to hang out tomorrow? I mean, I might need help with my math, and maybe you could show me some of the music you're doing in glee club? I mean, I know I don't ever really talk about it, but I really do love to sing."

Blaine was taken aback. He still wasn't exactly sure how he and Kurt had gotten to this point, but he wasn't about to let it pass him by.

"Uh, sure, Kurt. I mean, my parents are out of town for the week so you could just come over after school tomorrow if you wanted to."

There was a moment's silence on the phone before Kurt responded back, "Sure. I'd really like that."

"Great. Cool. Sounds good," Blaine stuttered. "Well, I guess I'll uh, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Blaine. Thanks again."

The line clicked and Blaine couldn't believe his luck. It wasn't a dream; Kurt was going to hang out with him at his house tomorrow. He fell back on his bed, dreaming of the day awaiting him.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine practically leaped out of bed the next morning when his alarm clock went off. He ran into the shower, singing at the top of his lungs and got out to get dressed. When he got to school, he hummed quietly at his locket as he grabbed his books for his first hour.

"How's it going, Blaine?" Artie asked, approaching Blaine's locker.

"Hey. It's going pretty good, how about you?"

"Not too bad," Artie responded. They continued to talk for a few minutes before Mike came up to them and joined their conversation.

"Do you guys want to come over after school today? My Xbox finally got fixed." asked Artie.

"I'm down. What do you say, Blaine?"

"Sorry, I can't, guys," Blaine answered.

"Blaine, c'mon. Take a break from the books for one day, it won't hurt you," Mike suggested.

"I have plans actually," Blaine said, shutting his locker.

"What kind of plans?" Artie asked.

"I'm just hanging out with someone, helping a friend with homework," Blaine said hurriedly before turning to head to his first class. His friends were understanding, but maybe not enough to get his hanging out with Kurt Hummel.

Mike and Artie just shrugged turning and walking in the opposite direction.

Later that day, when Blaine got to Calculus, he quickly unpacked his things, getting everything set before Kurt arrived to class. When he did walk in, he looked at Blaine and offered a smile.

"Hey, Blaine. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. How are you doing?" Blaine replied shyly.

"I'm good. I hope this math lesson isn't too difficult," Kurt said as he reached and pulled out his notebook. The bell rang and their teacher started in, silencing their conversation.

At the end of class, Kurt leaned over to Blaine and said, "Hey. So can you give me your address? I'll probably be to your place around 3:30."

"Sure," Blaine said, ripping off a corner of a sheet of notebook paper. He wrote his address, trying to control his shaking hands. He handed the paper to Kurt and smiled.

"3:30 then," he said.

"Great. See you then," Kurt said, sliding out of his desk and exiting the class.

When the final bell of the day rang, Blaine sprinted out of the choir room and through the parking lot. He got into his car and swiftly pulled out of his spot and headed home. He wanted to double check to make sure his room was cleaned up and nothing too embarrassing was lying around.

He got home and fiddled and paced around his room until he heard the doorbell ring shortly after 3:30. He took a deep breath, smoothing down his sweater and slacks, making sure he looked okay. He ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey," Kurt said smiling.

"Hi," Blaine replied a little breathlessly. "Come on in," he said as he gestured inside.

Kurt stepped inside. Blaine had a pretty large house, Kurt noticed, with a lot of nice things but not a lot of life.

"You're parents are out of town all week?" he asked.

"Yeah, they work a lot," Blaine replied. "Want to head upstairs to start on that math homework?"

"Sure," Kurt said, following Blaine up the stairs.

They stepped inside Blaine's room and Kurt set his bag next to where Blaine's was on the floor next to his bed. He observed the room, nodding in approval. Blaine laughed nervously.

"Kurt, uh, do you need anything to eat or drink? Or anything at all?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," Kurt answered, still walking around the room.

"Okay," Blaine responded as he took a seat on the floor and started to take out his math book. Kurt stopped a few moments later and joined Blaine on the floor, taking his materials out as well.

"Okay, so these problems can look confusing at first, but they're really not that bad," Blaine started.

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted. Blaine, surprised, looked up. Kurt was hugging his knees and was looking at Blaine intently, but he couldn't exactly tell what Kurt was thinking.

"Yeah? Sorry, were you going to say something?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, well…I don't know, can we hold off on the math for a minute?" Kurt turned his eyes to the ground, fumbling with a loose string on the end of his jeans.

"Uh, sure. That's fine. What's up?"

"Well…okay, I know we have only started talking and stuff for, like, a month, but I just wanted to tell you that…I don't know, I guess whenever we have talked and hung out, I've really enjoyed it. I feel like for once in my life I can be myself," Kurt said.

Blaine was unsure of what to say at first. He looked at Kurt, taken aback by the fact that the boy he had been admiring from afar for so long was confessing this to him. He must have looked surprised because Kurt continued.

"I guess I just have a really hard time being around my friends. That sounds absolutely crazy doesn't it? I know it does. But I mean…half the time I don't really care what they're talking about, but I have to pretend I do, you know? My grades are slipping, sometimes without me being able to control it. Like this class, for example," he said, gesturing towards his math book. "And my dad always tells me how proud he is of me, but…the truth is, he doesn't know what I'm like at school. It's like I'm not even me. Who I am at home and who I am at school are like two completely different worlds," he finished.

Blaine was silent for a minute before flipping his book shut. He looked at Kurt and asked, "Well why do you do it then? Why do you pretend to like things you don't"

"Because you know how important it is to have status at our school," Kurt replied. "Status is everything. I'm not confident enough to be myself around everyone at school. Not like you are," he said with a smile.

"Like me?" Blaine asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Kurt laughed. "You dress how you like to dress and sing in glee club because it's what you love to do and actually do your homework. You do all of that even if it means a trip in the hall or a slushie in the face every once in a while. It's admirable, really. I mean, I really respect that about you."

Blaine started to blush again. "Well, I don't really know how to be anyone else."

Kurt smiled and patted his shoulder. "Don't try to be. I'm in a slightly different position and pretty much don't have a choice at this point."

Blaine looked down. He understood what Kurt meant, but he still wanted to try and help him out a little more. An idea popped into his head. "Do you know how to read music?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, a little bit," Kurt responded. "I used to know how when I sang more often."

Blaine pulled his bag closer and started rummaging through it until he found his glee folder. He pulled it out and got the song out he had been studying earlier.

"You said you know this song, right? Why don't you sing it with me?" Blaine asked.

This time, Kurt started to blush. "I don't think so, Blaine. I haven't done it in years…"

"Oh come on, Kurt," Blaine coerced with a smile. "It will be fun."

Kurt sighed. "Okay. But only if you sing it with me."

"Okay," Blaine said. Kurt moved over, closer to Blaine so that he could see the music. "Ready?" he asked.

Kurt nodded and they breathed in together and started singing.

"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry—you don't know how lovely you are," they started singing together.

Blaine's eyebrows flew up in surprise at Kurt's sweet, high-pitched voice ringing next to his own voice. They blended surprisingly well, and he gave Kurt an encouraging smile. They finished the verse and chorus and Kurt broke down into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my gosh, that was so fun. I haven't done that in so long," he said through giggles. He fell on his back and rolled, still fighting to control his laughter.

Blaine laughed back at him, "Kurt, you're really good! You should sing more often!"

Kurt got himself under control. "I wish I could," he said. "But you know how things go…" he trailed off and Blaine nodded. He understood. By this time, an hour and a half had passed. Kurt checked his phone.

"Oh, I should be going. My dad likes me to be home for dinner a couple nights a week, and I was out last night," Kurt said as he picked up his things.

"I feel kind of bad leaving you here all by yourself," he said as they went down the stairs.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it," Blaine said. He smiled to reassure Kurt as he slid his shoes on.

Kurt gave him a sympathetic look and said, "Well, thank you, Blaine. I had so much fun. It meant a lot that you sang with me," he said with a shy smile.

"I enjoyed it, too, Kurt."

They smiled. Blaine opened the door for Kurt, and Kurt patted Blaine's arm as he walked out.

"See you tomorrow," Kurt said waving.

"Yeah, see you, Kurt," he replied, waving back. They smiled and Blaine watched Kurt get in his car. As he drove away, Blaine stood in the doorway and let the cool air of the October evening rush over him. Things were definitely starting to look up.


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple weeks treated Blaine very well. He got a solo for sectionals and he and Kurt continued to grow into better friends. They would meet at his house to hang out or go to the Lima Bean to study, and everything was better than Blaine could have ever imagined. He actually could call Kurt a friend now.

Blaine continued to give Kurt help in math, and whenever they finished, they would sometimes sing together. Blaine couldn't for the life of him figure out why Kurt didn't sing more often; his voice was angelic and perfect, he could carry a tune and was pitch-perfect nearly every time.

"I told you, Blaine. My status at school has grown to be a pretty important part of me. I can't just join the glee club. I mean, no offense, but I would lose everything, and I don't want to be back where I was. I'm happier than I was before," Kurt explained as they both flipped through magazines in Blaine's room.

"I know, Kurt, but you don't have to join glee club. You could, you know, just sing more often," Blaine reasoned.

Kurt laughed. "If I did that, I wouldn't be able to ever stop."

The room fell silent for a few minutes with nothing but the sound of their magazine pages turning and Blaine's iPod playing low in the background.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked. Something had been on his mind that he couldn't shake off.

"Yeah?" Kurt replied, not looking up from his magazine.

"You always say your status is so important to you, that you couldn't join glee or put as much effort into school because it would ruin your reputation," Blaine started. Kurt looked from his magazine. "But, I mean…you hang out with me. I'm practically the lowest of the low in the ranks at McKinley. You talk to me at school, we've been hanging out more and more together…why? Aren't I kind of ruining everything you've worked towards?" he finished. He cautiously looked up to look Kurt in the eyes.

Kurt was looking back. Suddenly, he got up from his spot on the floor and joined Blaine on his bed. He crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap.

"Blaine, you are a much better friend to me than practically every other one of my friends, and I've only known you for a couple months. You're always there and always willing to help—kind, generous, and not fake or trying to fool anyone. And I need that in my life. Haven't you wondered why the number of slushies you've received this year has dropped?" Kurt smirked as Blaine ducked his head, still embarrassed about the innumerable times he'd been victim to a slushie facial in the past. "I have some pull at our school…I need that, too. But I'm able to stay friends with you in the process. No one gets it, but that's okay. They don't need to. But right now, it works. That's enough for me. Isn't it for you?" Kurt looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah. It is," Blaine replied back, looking back up. "I'm really glad we're friends." They smiled at each other.

"Blaine, can I tell you something?" Kurt asked. His face turned more serious and he wasn't meeting Blaine's eyes anymore.

"Sure, anything," Blaine replied with concern in his voice.

Kurt shuffled uncomfortably. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes and looking directly into Blaine's—"I'm gay."

Blaine stared back at him. Blaine was gay, but practically everyone at school knew that and it just added to his unpopularity. But Kurt…he maybe could have guessed it, but he never assumed it about Kurt. He had hoped that was the case but never thought it was actually a possibility.

Kurt's eyes started to fill with tears. "My dad is the only other person who knows. I can't bring myself to come out yet," he sniffed.

Blaine hesitated and then moved closer to the side of the bed that Kurt was on, leaning against the headboard. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's figure. He felt his shoulder grow damp as Kurt started to sob, his body shaking as he hugged Blaine back. The next few minutes continued like this until Kurt sniffed and sat up, looking at Blaine through red eyes.

Blaine gave him a smile. "It's okay, Kurt. I mean, I'm gay, too. I know how you feel, I know how scary it is."

"Do your parents know?" Kurt asked, his voice quiet and scratchy from all his crying.

"They know. They don't like it one bit, but by this point they know I'm not going to change," Blaine explained.

Kurt gave him a sympathetic look. "Wow. I'm so lucky…my dad has been great since I came out to him. Always supports me."

They both looked down. Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "Well it's okay. I'm here for you, Kurt. I'm here to help."

Kurt smiled at him. "Thank you, Blaine…for everything."

Blaine smiled back. Kurt suddenly wrapped his arms back around Blaine, holding him tight. Blaine hugged back, and after a few moments they let go. Kurt sniffled again and looked at the clock on Blaine's nightstand. "Oh my god, I have go," he said. "I told my dad I'd be home earlier tonight." He rushed around the room to grab his stuff that was scattered around. Blaine got off the bed and helped him and they headed down the stairs.

Kurt stood up after getting his shoes on and smiled at Blaine. Blaine smiled back. "You're going to be okay," he said.

Kurt looked down, still smiling. "I know," he said. "I have you."

Then, Kurt walked and got closer to Blaine. Blaine looked down, still a little nervous to be so close to Kurt despite their budding friendship. He opened the door and looked back up at Kurt with a smile. Suddenly, Kurt had his hands on Blaine's shoulders. He was leaning in, and ever so gently, placed a kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine's mind blanked for a moment as he kissed back, equally as gently. Kurt's lips were perfect, soft and full and everything Blaine imagined. He closed his eyes, and a few seconds later, Kurt pulled away. Blaine was still having trouble comprehending what just happened and Kurt just smiled back. "Bye, Blaine," he said, rubbing his arm as he walked out the door. Blaine stood, dumbfounded. He closed the door finally and went up to his room, replaying what just happened in his head. He fell asleep that night smiling.

The next day, Blaine was still high on what happened the previous evening. He showered, got dressed, ate breakfast, and drove to school all with a big smile on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy for this long.

He saw Kurt in math class and they continued to talk and grow closer. They even started walking to some classes together. The school seemed to notice, but Blaine nor Kurt cared. They both had happiness they had been looking for for so long. Weeks passed, and their routines continued. Solving math problems, hanging out at Blaine's, getting coffee at the Lima Bean. Blaine couldn't imagine being happier.

The days seemed to drag until he could finally be seeing Kurt in Calculus. He tapped his pen nervously on his notebook one day waiting for Kurt and got slightly worried when he wasn't in class by the time the bell rang. It wasn't until halfway through the lesson that the door to the class flew open and Kurt sauntered in, handing the teacher a pass. "From Coach Sylvester," Kurt explained.

Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. Kurt was wearing a Cheerio uniform. What was going on?


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt slid into his own seat giving Blaine a quick, tight lipped smile before opening his book and starting to jot down the notes the teacher was writing on the board.

Blaine missed everything the teacher continued to say as he stared at Kurt out of the corner of his eye. His usually impeccable style was replaced by a red and white polyester uniform that practically hid all of Kurt's best features that his own clothes usually showed off.

Blaine tried to calm himself down—it wasn't anything to worry about after all, was it? Of course not, he thought. Why would this change anything?

The next thing Blaine knew, the bell was ringing and everyone was throwing their stuff together. Kurt was doing the same, standing up and beginning to head out.

"Hey, wait up," Blaine called after him.

Kurt stopped and waited as Blaine threw loose sheets of paper, pens, a pencil, and his calculator into his bag haphazardly, flustered and having to push his glasses back up his nose. They walked together and stood outside of the classroom.

"So what's this about? You're on the Cheerios now?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Kurt said with a big grin. "Isn't this crazy? I was walking to my first hour and Coach Sylvester pulled me aside and said she heard about my history in gymnastics and asked me to join—she gave me the uniform on the spot! I have to wear it every day, but, I mean…I'm at the top, Blaine! I can't believe it!"

Blaine gave him a weak half-smile, nodding. "That's great, Kurt. Really. I'm happy for you."

They started down the hallway. "Do you still want to come over and study tonight?" Blaine asked.  
>"Oh, yeah…well, the thing is, I have Cheerio practice until 7:30 after school, Monday through Friday. I don't think I'll be able to make it, Blaine."<p>

Blaine looked down at his feet, hoping the hurt and disappointment weren't showing in his face. Kurt looked down at him sympathetically. "I'm really sorry," he said, patting Blaine's shoulder. "Tell you what, I'll call you when I get out of practice and maybe I can come over for a little bit."

Blaine shook his head and looked up. He smiled a little to try and reassure Kurt. "No, Kurt, it's fine. Really. I know you'll be exhausted and will have other work to do, so just forget it. It's not a big deal at all. And I AM happy for you. It's really awesome." He kept smiling, hoping the upset wasn't revealed in his voice.

Kurt smiled back. "Thanks, Blaine. Maybe we can get together this weekend. Sound good?"

Blaine nodded. The warning bell for their next class rang. "I should go. See you, Kurt," Blaine said, turning to head to the choir room.

"Bye, Blaine," Kurt said, trailing off slightly and heading in the opposite direction. He hoped his own disappointment didn't show too much.

Blaine could hardly focus in glee. Sectionals was coming up, and although he was really excited, he couldn't get Kurt off his mind. He was so confused about what they were, what their relationship was. They hung out more and more often as the weeks passed, Kurt promised he would go see Blaine perform at Sectionals, and, most confusing, Kurt would always kiss him before he left his house. It became a routine. Sometimes it was short and sweet. Sometimes it was long and slow. But they never kissed at any other time.

"Blaine, are you okay? You seem kind of out of it," Tina asked, nudging Blaine's shoulder. He looked up and saw his friends looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine, guys," he said, trying to smile. Quinn patted his knee and Finn gave him a pat on the back.

"We're all here for you, dude," Finn said.

The bell rang and everyone started to pack up and head home. Blaine thanked everyone and did so himself, though for once, he wasn't looking forward to going home because he knew he couldn't look forward to his doorbell ringing at 3:30.

He got in his car and looked toward the end of the parking lot where the gym was. He sighed and started his car up, wiping away the sting that had begun in his eyes.

Kurt showed up to Cheerio practice at 3:00 sharp. Although he had to admit that he thought four and a half hours was ridiculous for any sort of practice, he wasn't about to point it out or complain. He joined the other Cheerios at one end of the gym. He only knew them from parties and stuff, but he figured now was the time to get to know them better.

Five hours later, Coach Sylvester was finally happy enough to let them out of rehearsal. "Better clean it up for tomorrow, folks, I have no problem holding you back until that routine is absolutely flawless," she casually called through her megaphone.

Kurt was exhausted. Every muscle in his body ached. He had the worst headache of his life. He could barely lift his backpack off the ground, let alone walk to his car halfway across the parking lot.

He said goodbye to everyone and headed for his car. Once in his car, he leaned his head against the seat and sighed. This was the price for being at the top of the social elite.

He thought for a minute about his day, but couldn't get Blaine off his mind. He debated for a minute and then decided to find his phone in his bag, pulling it out and calling Blaine.

After three rings, Blaine picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blaine? This is Kurt. Can I come over?"

"Uh, sure," Blaine said. "I mean, if you want. You aren't too tired?"

"Um…no. I just want to see you," Kurt said.

"Oh, okay…yeah, you can come over, Kurt."

"Great. See you soon."

They hung up. Kurt sighed and threw his phone on the passenger seat, started his car and sped out of the parking lot.

Kurt arrived in record time to Blaine's house. He got out of his car, noting that, like so many times before, Blaine's parents weren't home.

He walked into the door and called for Blaine. There was no answer, so he climbed the stairs to Blaine's bedroom. He heard a noise coming from inside Blaine's room, though it was muffled through the closed door. Kurt cautiously put his ear up to the door and listened. Blaine was strumming on a guitar and singing softly, but Kurt couldn't make out the song. After a minute, he lightly knocked on the door. The strumming immediately stopped. "Come in," Blaine called.  
>Kurt pushed the door open and saw Blaine setting his guitar on its stand in the corner. He was slightly shocked, as Blaine's hair, for the first time, wasn't gelled. His hair curled around his ears and his other curls hung loosely around his head. He was wearing pajama bottoms and a plain t-shirt, so unlike the things he usually wore.<p>

"Wow," Kurt said, looking Blaine up and down and chuckling.

"I didn't know you were coming over! You didn't give me much of a warning," Blaine exclaimed. "This is my casual look. No one ever sees me like this. Well, until now anyways. Besides, I could say the same thing about you."

Kurt looked down. He was so tired he didn't even think about how he looked; Cheerio uniform, sweaty skin, and ruffled hair that was completely messy and ruined from how he styled it earlier that day.

"Touché," Kurt said, sitting on Blaine's bed and lying down. He let out a huge groan as all of his muscles released the built up tension from practice.

"So how was rehearsal?" Blaine asked cautiously, sitting next to Kurt on his bed, leaning against the headboard.

"Hell," Kurt stated simply.

Blaine nodded. "I'm sure you did great. You learn quickly," he said with a nudge.

"Yeah, well. That may be true but when it comes to a cheer routine, but Coach Sylvester is a stickler. I mean, we got out a half hour late. Santana told me that was getting out early for them," Kurt explained.

Blaine nodded, sympathetically. He grabbed his remote from his nightstand and flipped the T.V. on. "Just chill for a while then. You deserve a break," he said as he tossed the remote to Kurt.

Kurt sighed happily and put one of his hands behind his head, flipping through the channels with the other. He did this while Blaine pulled some books out and finished his English homework.

Some time passed when Blaine looked at his clock. It was 9:30. He looked over at Kurt, who had fallen asleep. How was it possible for someone to be beautiful, even after working out and being asleep? He sighed and set his book down. He gently pulled the remote from Kurt's hand and turned the T.V. off and lightly shook Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt," he said softly. "Kurt…c'mon, Kurt, wake up." He felt awful making Kurt wake up when he was clearly so tired.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open. He was confused for a moment before he looked over and saw Blaine sitting crossed legged next to him. He smiled up at him, and sat up. He rubbed his eyes, stretched and yawned before speaking.

"What time is it?"

"Just after 9:30," Blaine answered.

"Hmm," Kurt sighed, leaning against the headboard himself.

"I'm finally where I've always wanted to be," Kurt said. "And it's going to kill me."

Blaine chuckled softly. "You're strong. You worked hard to be where you are… to be at the top. You deserve it."

Kurt turned his head, smiling at Blaine. They looked at each other for a minute before Kurt said, "Well, I really should be going."

He gently eased himself off Blaine's bed and started to make his way downstairs, Blaine following close behind.

As usual, Blaine went to open the door for Kurt. Before it was open, however, Kurt closed it and put his hands on Blaine's face. He leaned in and kissed him, softly at first. Blaine kissed back, sighing quietly. Kurt started to deepen the kiss, pushing Blaine back against the wall and moving his hands down to his hips. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, falling into the kiss. Kurt continued to deepen the kiss for several minutes, neither wanting to stop. Finally, Kurt pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said. He started to open the door himself before Blaine gently grabbed his wrist.

"Kurt, wait," he said, trying to stop him. Kurt turned and looked at him, for once being the one to blush.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm just…I'm so confused right now, and I really care about you. I don't know what I'm doing."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer into a hug. Kurt hugged back, letting his head drop onto Blaine's shoulder.

A few moments later, Kurt pulled away. He gave Blaine a smile smiling, stroking his cheek, before leaving.

Blaine closed the door, and leaned against it, sliding down onto the floor. Kurt wasn't the only one who was confused.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at school, there was a notable difference in the way Kurt carried himself.

Blaine noticed him in between classes, walking with a confident stride and his head held a little higher than usual. Sure, Kurt had always had a confident energy, but this was something completely different. He was officially at the top of the pyramid of social elites, and Blaine wasn't the only one who noticed. As Blaine shoved books into his locker before his second hour, he noticed Kurt walking in the opposite direction. Kurt walked down the hall, another cheerleader's arm linked through his and another cheerleader babbling about some routine on his other side. Kurt was laughing and nodding excitedly at what she was saying. He seemed happy, at least to Blaine.

When it was finally time for Calculus, Blaine walked to class nervously. He was nervous for several reasons; between the kiss they had shared the previous night and Kurt's noticeably growing popularity, Blaine was a little unsettled about where this was going. These friendships never last, and he tried to be strong enough to acknowledge the fact.

He sat down and pulled out his stuff, as always, and nervously tapped his foot and twisted his pencil in his hands, anxiously waiting for Kurt to get there.

After the one minute warning bell went off, Blaine's eyes didn't leave the door. The seconds ticked, and he looked at his own watch, noting that Kurt only had 20 seconds to get to class.

15 seconds.

10 seconds.

8 seconds.

Finally, Kurt was running through the door, laughing giddily and playfully shoving one of the cheerleaders in their class.

"Catch you after class!" Kurt said happily, walking back to his seat next to Blaine.

The bell rang and, with no time to talk, Kurt gave Blaine a big, breathless smile before starting to get his own materials out.

Blaine knew this was how things would work from now on. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

After class, Kurt quickly ran to join his cheerleading friend, leaving Blaine to pack his stuff up and walk to the choir room alone, trying to numb the disappointment, hurt, and confusion that as boiling up inside him.

During Glee, he went through his solo and nailed it. He acted like everything was okay, learning that everybody was very on to how he felt, and he didn't feel up to having another questioning session through his friends. He just wanted to forget everything.

Later that night, Blaine was doing homework at his desk when his phone rang. He looked at the screen, noting first that it was quarter to 9. Then, looking at the name, he saw that it was Kurt.

Exhaling, he flipped his book shut and answered the phone, getting up and walking to flop down on his bed. "Hello?" he asked, scolding himself for not trying to hide everything he was feeling that came across so clearly in his voice.

"Hi, Blaine? It's Kurt."

"I know," Blaine replied.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Kurt spoke again.

"Um, can I maybe come over? We really need to talk, Blaine," he said a little uneasily.

Blaine shut his eyes, taking a calming breath. Kurt was not making this easy.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Kurt. I have a lot of studying to do," Blaine finally answered.

"Oh, right..." Kurt trailed off, obvious disappointment clouding his voice.

"I just…I really want to see you," Kurt finally said.

"Oh, you want to see me now?" Blaine asked. "You want to see me now that we're not at school and we can hang out in private and you can kiss me behind closed doors and make me think you actually have feelings for me?" Blaine couldn't stop himself; his thoughts poured out, his voice tinged with hurt and anger.

"Blaine, I…" Kurt started.

"Save it, Kurt. I know I'm not the most popular guy at school…in fact, I'm lower than low. I know that. But that doesn't mean I'm going to just let you walk all over me. I know you're confused, but that's not an excuse to use me for something you may or may not honestly be feeling. Next time, just please save it. I don't need you to feel sorry for me, and I definitely don't need status to make me feel better."

Bitterly and before Kurt could say anything, Blaine hung up and tossed his phone onto the floor. A moment later, he heard it ring, but he didn't answer. He clicked his lamp off, rolled over, and let a couple tears fall silently until he fell asleep. As far as he was concerned, there was no explaining to do. Kurt made things pretty clear how things would go at school that day, and now he knew.

On the other side of the line, Kurt let his tears flow as he sat in his car, quiet and alone in his car after another intense cheerio practice. His head fell on the steering, thinking and regretting ever kissing Blaine and becoming friends with him, regretting letting his instant status go to his head and making him desert someone who was possibly his only friend he had in high school at this point.

After a few minutes, he wiped his eyes on his coat sleeve, put his car in drive, and started home. He wanted to make things right, he just didn't know how. Or even what was right. He was happy, right? Isn't this status what he always wanted?

The next day at school wasn't easy. Blaine and Kurt had passed each other a couple times in the hallway, both avoiding looking at one another, though Blaine noticed the group of cheerleaders always trailing next to and behind Kurt every time he saw him while Kurt noticed Blaine drops his books at his locker and the shove he received from a football player. Neither ever said anything.

Calculus wasn't very fun, either. Kurt walked into class with seconds to spare, once again, and avoiding looking at Blaine like the plague. Neither even dared to sneak a peek at the other out of the corner of their eyes during notes, which proved to be difficult. And after class, Kurt ran out to join his friends while Blaine walked silent and lonely to Glee Club.

On the way, Blaine tried to push out the thoughts of "I told you so," while Kurt tried to push the thoughts of Blaine's soft lips, dancing eyes, and voice from entering his thoughts every couple seconds.

That night after Cheerio practice, Kurt ran to his car. His heart was pounding. He slid in the car and took out his phone. This is it, he thought.

He found Blaine in his contacts and dialed.

At Blaine's house, he heard his phone ring. He reached across his bed and grabbed his phone on his nightstand. "Kurt" the screen read. He stared at the screen for a moment. He wanted to answer it, as mad as he was.

Kurt listened. One ring. Two rings. "Please," Kurt whispered quietly.

Blaine moved his finger to the "Accept" button on his phone.

Four rings. Five rings. Then,

"Hi, You've reached Blaine Anderson. Sorry I couldn't answer my phone right now; please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Kurt groaned, hanging up the phone. He tried again. No answer. Well, Kurt thought. Now I know.

On the other end of the line, Blaine sighed. He couldn't do it.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the week was painful, to say the least, for Kurt and Blaine. Admittedly and bitterly upset at each other, and both unsure whether their pain was justified, they continued to not speak or try to contact one another.

Calculus went by awkwardly; unfortunately for them, every seat was filled, making it impossible for one of them to sit somewhere else.

Kurt continued to gain popularity as time went on. The Cheerios all befriended him and the jocks would treat him like one of their own.

Blaine remained unmoved. He was still, without a doubt, one of, if not the most, unpopular kid at McKinley High.

Sectionals was a week away, and the Glee Club was putting the final touches on their performance. Blaine was either singing his solo out loud during rehearsal or in his head during other classes throughout the day. It proved to be a decent distraction.

On this particular day, they were doing a run-through in the auditorium after school. Blaine's solo was going to be first before their group number. He stayed backstage while the rest of New Directions filed into seats in the audience to watch. He jumped up and down, shook out his hands, and took some deep breaths when he heard Mr. Schue call him out.

He entered the stage and walked up to the microphone. He closed his eyes, a vivid picture coming to mind before he looked back to the musicians and nodded, signaling that he was ready.

The drums and piano started, and Blaine continued to keep his eyes closed until his entrance. He started singing, looking straight out into the audience. He saw the New Directions, but he was picturing someone else entirely. He let the audience that he envisioned have all that he could give with his performance.

When the last chords faded away, silence ensued momentarily before everyone stood and clapped for Blaine, a couple cheers accompanying the applause.

Mr. Schue came up and gave Blaine a good pat on the back. "Blaine, way to go! You really gave it your all today. Do that on Saturday, and our competition won't stand a chance." Blaine gave a small smile back in return for the big, gleaming one that Mr. Schue was sporting.

The rest of glee club joined the stage, Mike giving Blaine a small punch on the shoulder. "Nice one, dude. You killed it."

"Thanks," Blaine mumbled back. He wished that what powered the motivation behind all that he gave to that song didn't sting so much.

Kurt continued to get out late every night from Cheerio practice. What was supposed to end at 7:30 typically went until 9 or sometimes even 10 at night. "But that's what I signed up for," Kurt thought miserably one night after a particularly grueling practice.

He was walking to his car in the parking lot that night when he noticed Blaine's car parked a couple rows down from his. It was nearing 9:30, what could Blaine possibly still be here for? he thought. He immediately pushed the thoughts out of his head. He shouldn't care why Blaine was still at school. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't, though.

The next day was Friday, the day before Sectionals. Blaine was already a little more stressed than usual with homework piling up and a bundle of nerves in his stomach. He had performed a solo in front of audiences before, but never for a competition. He had plenty of support from the New Directions, and Mike had given him more than a few pep talks, but it didn't shake how nervous he was feeling.

He was on his way to second period when it happened. A blast in the face that felt like a slap, a blast that made his heart stop and his body shiver.

He tasted cheery before he could open his eyes, but he had known what it was the instant it happened. He coughed and tried to wipe away the red dye and ice from his glasses to see who it was. Once his glasses were clear, he whipped around to see a football player he recognized walking away, laughing loudly and high fiving others.

And walking beside him, clad in game day attire, was Kurt.

Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. Kurt knew that he was going to get slushied and he didn't even try to stop it. He stared at them walking, unable to understand. Kurt turned back slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of Blaine. He saw Blaine standing in a red puddle, looking back at him, hurt and humiliation filling his eyes, his body shivering. Blaine whipped around and quickly walked into the bathroom across the hall. Kurt turned back, instantly sick to his stomach at what just happened.

He and the jock who had thrown the slushie turned a corner. Suddenly, Kurt turned to him.

"I forgot my Calc notebook in my locker. I have to run back and get it—see you at lunch," he said. He quickly turned around and avoided the temptation to sprint to the bathroom.

He walked in to find Blaine, his sweater laying in a heap on the floor, leaned over the sink and washing his eyes and face. No one else was in the bathroom. Blaine didn't pay any attention to him, unaware of who had just walked in.

"Hey," Kurt said softly.

Blaine stopped washing his face instantly. He pulled the t-shit he was still wearing up and wiped his face off with it. The gel was no longer holding his hair together, and his glasses were resting on the sink. It reminded Kurt of the night after his first Cheerio practice.

Blaine just looked at him. Kurt didn't know what to say, so he continued to stand there.

"Well? Is there something you need to say?" Blaine asked, his voice quivering.

Kurt looked down, suddenly unable to even look at Blaine.

Finally, Blaine threw his hands in the air.

"You know what, Kurt, it doesn't even matter. Seriously. I knew this was how this was going to go from the first time you talked to me."

Kurt looked at him. "What are you talking about? You knew this was going to happen? You didn't even know me—you still don't know me!"

Blaine laughed. "Right, Kurt. I don't know you. I'm sure that's what you really think."

"You used to know me, Blaine…" Kurt started.

"Yeah, before you became a fucked-up, popular, and got everything you ever wanted," Blaine sneered.

Kurt suddenly felt like he was the one who got slapped. He stared at Blaine, tears starting to sting his eyes.

"Kurt, I'm—"

"This time, you save it, Blaine. Thanks for telling me how you feel."

Kurt stormed out of the bathroom, fury and hurt boiling up inside him. He kept walking until, before he knew it, he was in his car and leaving school. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he wouldn't be able to face Blaine again.

He couldn't face him for the anger he felt towards what Blaine called him. He couldn't face him for the hurt he felt that he lost someone who finally understood him. He couldn't face him for the pain that even just the sight of Blaine triggered. And he couldn't face him because of the part of him that knew Blaine was right.

It was officially the day of Sectionals. Sectionals was at McKinley High for the first time in decades, and all the members of glee club were psyched for their performance.

They had two numbers, the first being Blaine's solo. They huddled in a circle, getting themselves ready and offering support to the featured singers. A bell rang and they knew it was time for them to go on.

Blaine was on the opposite side of the stage as the rest of the club, and they smiled and offered thumbs up before he took the stage.

The different shades of blue lights shown down on him before a single spotlight hit him. He looked out at the packed audience, scanning for someone who he knew wouldn't be there. But he could pretend. He opened his mouth, and started singing.

"You were my ticket outta here  
>And I was your dream come true<br>You gave me everything I ever wanted  
>Except for you<p>

I convinced myself that over don't mean over  
>And I convinced myself that I could fix it all<br>Two dreams collided maybe we got too excited for our own good

No more - hold on we can make it  
>No more holding each other while the words all break it<br>Move on you know we'll be stronger in the end

Now I convinced myself that nothing could ever tear me away  
>And I convinced myself that we'd look back and laugh at this one day<br>Two lives collidin' baby  
>We got too excited for our own good<p>

No more - hold on we can make it  
>No more holding our breath while the truth all breaks it<br>Move on ya know we'll be stronger in the end

Hey wait hey don't you know that this is where the whole thing went wrong  
>Hey wait hey don't you wanna hear what I have to say<br>Hey wait hey don't you know that this is where the strong go on

And all I ever wanted  
>All I ever wanted<br>All I ever wanted  
>Was you<p>

No more - hold on we can make it  
>No more holding each other while the world tries to break us<br>Move on ya know we'll be stronger in the end

Hey wait hey don't you know that this is where the whole thing went wrong  
>Hey wait hey don't you wanna hear what I have to say<br>Hey wait hey don't you know this is where the strong will go on

And all I ever wanted  
>All I ever wanted<br>All I ever wanted  
>Was you."<p>

He held out the last note and bowed his head. He tried to shake off the pain in his chest from the hurt he felt, and looked out at the audience, and smiled at the standing ovation he was receiving. He bowed a couple times before the rest of New Directions joined him on stage, starting their second number.

Things went off without a hitch. They performed the best they ever had, and even as they waited for the winner to be announced at the end of the day, they all had nerves in their stomachs. The nerves seemed insignificant to Blaine, who had other thoughts on his mind.

And even as the New Directions name was called for first place and Blaine was enveloped in three different hugs at once, he couldn't shake that feeling away.

The excitement and the pain rendered Blaine in capable of the joy of winning, or the ability to notice a familiar silhouette standing at the back of the auditorium that was beaming at him.


	9. Chapter 9

he next day was a crisp, beautiful day near the end of November. The streets in Blaine's neighborhood were quiet, and his house was nearly quiet, save for the rummaging of his parents as they packed for another business trip. He was sitting in his room, looking out his window at the streets below. The sky was gray, and a faint morning light was beginning to shine down on the empty streets where the wind was blowing fallen leaves in swirls across the pavement.

The window was open, and whenever a gust of wind would blow, it would ghost over his face and he would take it in as a way of calming himself down and trying to figure out everything he was feeling.

He was still mad at Kurt, but possibly even more, he was mad at himself. Because deep down he knew he was out of line despite how he had felt when he called Kurt out on what happened between them.

He knew it was partly his own insecurities that made him lash out.

And he knew it would be his job to make it right.

Later that day, his mom peered into his room.

"We're about to leave, sweetheart," she said softly.

He was lying on his bed reading a book which he wasn't really comprehending.

"Okay," he mumbled, looking up and giving a small smile to her.

She stood there for a minute before asking, "Can I come in for a minute?"

He set his book down. "Sure."

She opened the door wider and stepped inside and sat on the edge of his bed. She looked at him and smiled. "You were so great yesterday, Blaine. We were so proud of you."

Blaine looked up at her. He knew she was partly telling the truth. He believed that she was proud of him.

"And I just wanted to say, Blaine…well, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we haven't been around to see you more, and that this was our first time seeing you perform. But I want you to know that I am going to try to be better…at being there for you."

He looked at her for a minute. He smiled. "Thanks, mom," he said playing with the corner of the pillow that was resting on his lap. "Really."

She was silent for a moment before asking, "Honey, are you okay? You seem very upset lately, and I know things have not been easy for you this year, especially with your father and I being gone more often than not these days…"

She kind of trailed off and tried to search Blaine's face for any sort of hint about how he was feeling, but he avoided her gaze.

"I'm here if you need to talk to me. I know I can't be around all the time, but I will always be there whenever you need me, Blaine," she said, reaching over to rub his shoulder.

He looked at his mom. He could tell she sincerely meant what she was saying. He finally smiled at her, bigger and more sincere this time. "I know."

"Honey, it's time to go," Blaine's dad said, suddenly appearing in the doorway. He gave a curt nod in Blaine's direction. "We'll see you Tuesday night, son. Remember to keep up with your chores."

"Will do, Dad," Blaine said stiffly.

Blaine's dad left and his mom looked back at him.

"I'm fine, Mom. I just have a few things I need to figure out, but I'll be fine," he told her.

She nodded. "Well, call me if you need me. Anytime," she said as she leaned in to give Blaine a hug and quick kiss on the cheek.

She walked out and Blaine sighed. He knew she meant it. And in that moment, he knew that she had helped him without even knowing it.

He was pacing in his room with phone in hand. He knew that if his mom had the courage that it took for her to apologize and have that talk with him today, he could call Kurt and do the same thing.

He exhaled and collapsed in the chair at the desk in his room. He stared at his phone and after a few final moments of inability to dial Kurt's number, went through with it.

His breathing was growing heavier as he waited for an answer. It rang once. Twice. Three times. After a final ring, it went to Kurt's answering message. He sighed, pressing the "end" button on his phone. He dragged himself over to his bed, not knowing why he expected anything different. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, drifted off into a light slumber that he knew was better than the pain he felt when he was awake.

Blaine awoke suddenly to his phone ringing in his hand. He sat up and looked at the clock on his nightstand, seeing that it was a little after 9 o'clock. He looked at his phone and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Kurt's name on the screen. He answered it—

"Hello?"

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt said back quietly.

"Hi," Blaine replied.

They were silent for a minute before Kurt spoke again—" I saw you called."

"Um, yeah, I did," Blaine said. "I was calling because, um. Well, Kurt, I called to say that I'm, um…I'm really sorry," he finally got out.

The other end was silent before Kurt sighed into the receiver. "I'm sorry too, Blaine. I'm sorry that I…kind of left your side for a while."

"Well, I knew that was what you wanted," Blaine started.

"Sure, but that's not everything," Kurt said back. "It's such a cliché, but I really did want that popularity. And when I got it, it felt good. I got carried away, I guess."

"I missed you," Blaine said after a minute.

"I still miss you," Kurt replied.

They were silent for a moment. "Wanna come over?" Blaine finally asked.

He could practically tell that Kurt was smiling on the other end. "I'd love to," he said.

Ten minutes later, Blaine heard a knock on the door. He ran down and pulled it open to see Kurt standing on his doorstep, clad in his Cheerio uniform.

Blaine smiled at him and opened the door a little wider, and before he knew it he was being enveloped in a giant hug. Kurt was holding him tight, resting his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, holding him back just as tight. They stood in the doorway for several minutes before pulling apart.

"Come inside," Blaine said gently pulling him in and shutting the door.

"Are you hungry?" Blaine asked.

"Starving," Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine led him into the kitchen and pulled out a chair at the bar, coaxing Kurt to sit down. Kurt collapsed in it as Blaine started pulling stuff out of the cupboards and refrigerator.

A few minutes later, the counter was lined with a potpourri of snacks, Blaine and Kurt generously helping themselves, shoving food in their mouths and talking like they used to. Making each other laugh. After a while, and after they had eaten practically everything in sight, they grew quieter.

"I really am sorry I said that to you, Kurt," Blaine said. "I was just upset…"

"And you had every right to be!" Kurt exclaimed. "I was treating you like shit. I can't believe you're even talking to me, to be honest."

Blaine looked down. "Well, I mean…I know more about you than you think. I mean, we were pretty good friends before. I feel like I know who you are deep down, you know?"

Kurt looked at him. Finally, he smiled. "You're my best friend. You do know me deep down. And that's why I should have never done what I did. And for that I'm sorry."  
>Blaine reached out and patted his shoulder. "It's okay," he said with a smile. "I forgive you."<p>

Kurt gave him a small smile back, and suddenly got out of his chair to give Blaine another hug. "Thank you," he whispered into his ear.

Blaine pulled back. "You know, when we were fighting I had a lot of extra free time. I taught myself a new song on guitar, I thought you might like it. Do you want to hear it?"

Kurt gasped. "Of course I would!" he said.

He followed Blaine up to his room and sat on his bed.

Blaine grabbed his guitar and went to sit across from Kurt, tuned it, and exhaled before starting.

He struck his first chords, strumming intensely and powerfully, and started to sing, gently and soothing.

"Steal my heart and hold my tongue.  
>I feel my time, my time has come.<br>Let me in, unlock the door.  
>I've never felt this way before.<p>

The wheels just keep on turning,  
>The drummer begins to drum,<br>I don't know which way I'm going,  
>I don't know which way I've come.<p>

Hold my head inside your hands,  
>I need someone who understands.<br>I need someone, someone who hears,  
>For you, I've waited all these years.<p>

For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come.  
>Until my day, my day is done.<br>And say you'll come, and set me free,  
>Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.<p>

In your tears and in your blood,  
>In your fire and in your flood,<br>I hear you laugh, I heard you sing,  
>"I wouldn't change a single thing."<p>

The wheels just keep on turning,  
>The drummers begin to drum,<br>I don't know which way I'm going,  
>I don't know what I've become.<p>

For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come,  
>Until my days, my days are done.<br>Say you'll come and set me free,  
>Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.<br>Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.  
>Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me."<p>

Blaine strummed out the final chords before finally coming to a stop. Kurt was looking at him, tears pooling in his eyes. He smiled at him. "That was beautiful."

Blaine laughed a little as he set the guitar down. "Thanks. Like I said, I had a little extra time."

They were silent for a moment before Kurt spoke up again.

"Blaine?" he said quietly.

"Yeah?" he said back, trying to catch Kurt's eye.

Kurt finally looked up. "Can I kiss you?"

Blaine was silent for a moment before answering.

"Kurt, I don't…I don't know if that's a good idea. Trust me, it's not I don't like you, it's just…I don't think I can afford to handle the repercussions of us being together. We are in two completely different social worlds. This can't work," he said gesturing between them. He shook his head and looked down.

Kurt crawled over to him on his knees and sat back on his heels. He brought his hands up to Blaine's face and lifted it up so they were looking at each other.

"Blaine, I don't care about that. I know it may be hard for you to believe me, but I am going to be honest with you now. It mattered before, and I'm not saying it's going to be easy, you and me. But I want you to know that I care about you more than I care about what anyone is going to say about me. If it gets me kicked out of the world of cheerios and jocks and parties, I won't care because I'll have you. I'll be a part of your world, and that's enough for me." He smiled for one last shot at reassurance.

Blaine looked into his eyes before his own eyes crinkled with a smile. "Okay," he whispered.

Kurt smiled down at him before slowly lowering himself down to place his lips on Blaine's. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, deepening the kiss. They sighed against each other's mouths as Blaine leaned back and Kurt was resting on top of him, kissing him and trying to express what he had already said in words but wanted to make sure was clear—he was sorry, he missed him, he didn't want anything or anyone else but Blaine, and he was going to stay with Blaine as long as they were meant to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine way lying with his arm around Kurt's waist and his head resting in the crook of his neck. It was past 11, but Kurt was still lying in his bed with him. He knew they might regret staying up so late when they were at school the next day, but it would be worth it.

Kurt was stroking the arm that was curled around his waist. Neither one was talking, but instead they were just lying and listening to the wind rustle the branches of the trees outside. The air was cool, which only caused them to cuddle closer to one another.

Neither had fallen asleep yet. Both of their minds were buzzing with all kinds of thoughts…Blaine thinking about winning sectionals, the talk with his mom, and how soft the boy's skin was next to his and Kurt thinking about Cheerios practice, what his friends would be saying the next day when he walked down the hall with Blaine (and how he really didn't care) and how nice it felt to be held. He sighed as he scooted closer against Blaine's chest.

"Are you cold?" Blaine whispered against Kurt's ear. "I can get a blanket if you'd like."

Kurt shook his head and moved in closer. Blaine tightened the grip around his waist.

"This feels nice," Kurt said softly. He turned around to face Blaine and gave his lips a soft kiss.

Blaine looked at him and pondered whether he wanted to ask a question that had been in the back of his mind.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I'm still nervous," Blaine said; it came out as barely a whisper.

"About what?" Kurt asked as he started to run his fingers softly through Blaine's hair.

"School. You. What your friends will think or say. What my parents would think if they found out."

Kurt stared at him for a second. "But we were friends before and that helped, remember? No one slushied you."

"I know, but things are different now, Kurt," Blaine said, slightly exasperated. "It just makes me a little scared. I don't want anyone to do to you what they've done to me."

"It will all be fine," Kurt reassured. "I promise. But…what do you mean about your parents? Don't they know you're gay?"

Blaine averted Kurt's gaze. "No," he said simply. "They don't. My dad would disown me if they knew."

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "You've got to be kidding."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not."

They were silent for a moment. Then, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and rolled so that he was on top of Blaine.

"Well listen, here, mister. We are not going to worry about what they say at school. We're not going to pretend. I'm going to treat you like you deserve to be treated and try to make up for the past. We don't need to tell your parents until you are ready. I will be here for you in whatever way you need me. I promise."

Blaine smiled at him and lifted his head up to give him a kiss. Kurt reciprocated, giving him one kiss back. And then another. He was finally ready to open up to Blaine, and he wouldn't care what anyone said in the future; Blaine was his, and that's how he wanted it to stay.

Kurt ended up leaving Blaine's house just before midnight. After a couple moonlight kisses in Blaine's driveway, he finally convinced Kurt to get in his car and go home to get some sleep.

The next day at school, Blaine smiled when he turned his head from where he was standing at his locker to see Kurt walking toward him, still clad in his Cheerio uniform, a smile bearing his teeth on his face and his head held high.

"Hey," Kurt said cheerfully as he went up to Blaine.

"Hi," Blaine said, smiling and turning back to get his books and shut his locker.

"Ready for class?" Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand in his. Blaine looked at their hands then glanced up and smiled.

"I'm ready."

They walked hand-in-hand until they reached Blaine's classroom. They ignored the stares and mouths left agape as they passed, choosing instead to listen to each other; Blaine listening to Kurt talk about their latest Cheerio routine and Kurt listening to Blaine about tentative ideas for Regionals.

Not one person had said anything. Kurt and Blaine took it as a good sign.

Calculus was no longer a pain, considering they no longer had to pretend to not look at one another.

When the bell rang, the cheerleader who had the same Calculus class as them came back to where their desks where.

"Hi, Kurt. Can I talk to you for a second?" she said with fake cheer and an even faker smile, not even bothering to glance in Blaine's direction.

"Uh, sure," Kurt said, looking to Blaine. "I'll call you after practice tonight, okay?"

"Sure," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt smiled back and got up to walk out of the class with the girl.

"What's up?' he asked once they were in the hall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the cheerleader asked, dropping the fake cheerfulness.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, fully aware of what she was referring to.

"I mean, what do you think you're doing with Anderson? The kid screams reputation destruction beyond what being on the Cheerios can do for you," she said pointedly.

"Hey, don't say that about him" Kurt said. "I really like Blaine. He's my best friend. Honestly it's really sad that you would let your reputation and someone's popularity level in high school dictate who you're going to give a chance to."

"Oh shut up, Hummel. You are such a hypocrite. Did you not just avoid Blaine for the past few weeks for the same reason? Hmm?" she asked with a smirk.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "People change. People grow up. Maybe you should try it," he said as he started to turn away.

She grabbed his arm and looked him right in the eye. "You're at the top of the pyramid…for now, Hummel. Take this as a warning. Don't screw this up for yourself." She dropped his hand and sauntered away.

Blaine was finishing up his homework when Kurt called. He sounded exhausted.

"Come over," Blaine said.

"Already on my way. See you soon," Kurt said as he hung up.

Kurt walked in Blaine's house and immediately went to the couch to collapse on his stomach. He was sweat-soaked and his hair was a wreck.

" 'm here," he called, his voice muffled by the couch.

Blaine was in the living room a moment later, laughing at his boyfriend spread across the coach, his face buried in a pile of pillows.

"Rough day?" he asked as he knelt on the floor next to the couch and rubbed Kurt's back.

Kurt groaned in response. He turned his head so that he was facing Blaine and so that what he said was comprehendible.

"I know you told me. I just didn't think it would suck this much." Kurt began to explain what his fellow Cheerio had said to him after calculus and the similar attitudes that the others had during practice.

Blaine stopped rubbing his back and a look of concern crossed his face. "You're not having seconds thoughts are you? I knew we should have taken things easy—"

"Blaine, shh. Stop," Kurt said gently, cutting him off. "No, I am not having second thoughts. I don't care what anyone has said or will say. It's not important. It just makes Cheerio practice a little less bearable. But I'm here now, and that's all that matters," he said as he brought his hand up to Blaine's check and pulled him in gently for a kiss.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow," Kurt said.

"I can give you a massage if you want," Blaine offered.

Kurt turned and smirked at him. "Only if you let me return the favor."

"Deal," Blaine said as he stood up to straddle Kurt's back. He began to gently massage Kurt's back, being careful not to hurt whatever sore spots may be lingering.

"Mmm, you're really good at that," Kurt said.

"Thanks. Don't see how I can be with my lack of practice."

"It's perfect," Kurt says, turning slightly to give him a smile.

After a while, Blaine finally stopped, giving Kurt's back one final rub before climbing off him and lying next to him on the couch. They both laid on their sides and were able to look at each other.

"I don't want you to worry," Kurt said, brushing one of Blaine's curls from his forehead.

"I won't," Blaine said back, reaching up to ghost his fingertips on the bottom of Kurt's neck, feeling the soft ends of his hair.

"Promise? Kurt whispered back.

"I promise."

Kurt and Blaine knew their relationship was built to last the first time that Kurt got slushied. They were holding hands and walking down the hall when it hit him like a harsh slap to the face. The white parts of his uniform became soaked with blue dye and his face felt instantly numb.

"Oh my God, Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked as he stopped and tried to wipe some of the slush from Kurt's uniform.

"Ugh, I'm fine," Kurt said as he struggled to wipe slush from his face and rub the pain from the dye out of his eyes.

Blaine turned around to find who had done it; unmistakably, a jock down the hall was responsible.

"God, would you just give it up? Blaine yelled as he grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the bathroom.

The jock scoffed and headed to class.

When they were inside, Blaine bent Kurt over a sink and instructed him to wash his eyes with cold water.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," he said as he began grabbing handfuls of paper towel.

"Why are you sorry?" Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes furiously.

"Because, it's kind of my fault," Blaine said. "Well, indirectly."

"Whatever," Kurt said. "It's fine, Blaine. Really."

"But it's not."

Blaine walked over to him and got the towels wet before starting to wipe Kurt's face with it.

Kurt straightened and let Blaine clean his face off. His eyes fell shut.

"They're trying to send me a message, I know it." His head fell and he started to shiver from the cold.

Blaine threw out the well-used towels and sighed. Kurt looked back up at him, defeat showing in his eyes.

Blaine pulled him in for a hug. Kurt hugged back, sighing and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"So what are you going to do?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. "I'm going to keep my head held high no matter what. They're not going to control me."

They pulled apart. Kurt turned the corners of his lips up to give Blaine a small smile.

Blaine stared back and then smiled also. And then he knew.

Later that night, after Cheerio practice, Kurt and Blaine were stretched out across Blaine's bed. Kurt was flipping through a magazine and Blaine was working on a book report. He kept glancing up from his laptop to admire the way Kurt was laying on the bed; he had changed out of his uniform and was in jeans and a white t-shirt. He was just being, and Blaine couldn't help but be enthralled with everything that Kurt was.

Kurt was on his stomach and swinging his legs back and forth, facing Blaine. Blaine was leaning against the headboard. His gel was out of his hair, his curls falling across his forehead and he also was just in jeans and a t-shirt. He couldn't get over the comfort level he was sharing with Kurt, that they could just be themselves and be happy, and despite everything, it was nearly perfect.

He didn't realize he was staring at Kurt until Kurt glanced up and, amused, and giggled at his boyfriend.

Blaine shook his head, shaking himself out of his daze. "What?"

Kurt giggled. "Something on your mind?"

Blaine looked back at him. Then he smiled. "I love you."

He said at as if it was the most natural thing in the world; and it was.

Kurt stared back, jaw falling slightly. A smile began to tug at his lips. He sat up and crawled on his knees over to Blaine. He wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I love you, too."

He pulled back and planted a kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, deepening the kiss momentarily before pulling back.

"It feels good to say that," he said sweetly.

"I know," Kurt said with a smile. Kurt crawled next to him and curled up to his side and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, reading the magazine in a new position.

After a while, Blaine spoke.

"Kurt, I think it's time."

Kurt lifted his head up.

"Time for what?"

"Time to tell my parents."


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt hadn't forgotten that Blaine had told him once before that his parents already knew that he was gay.

"I'm not mad, I just want to know…why did you lie to me?" he asked gently.

They were sitting cross-legged and across from each other on Blaine's bed.

"Well, we were just getting to know each other then. I don't know. You were always so strong, and I just…didn't want you to think I was weak or something for not having told my parents. I just haven't been ready, though, I suppose."

Kurt watched him as he spoke, reaching out to take his hand as Blaine struggled over his words. Kurt gave him one of those reassuring smiles and squeezed his hand. "I would never think that, you know."

Blaine looked down at their hands and smiled. "I know." He paused a moment before pulling on Kurt's hand a little and leaning back as he pulled Kurt down with him so that they were lying side by side.

"So when do you want to tell them? I mean, are you sure you're ready?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed and ran his fingers through Kurt's messy hair. "I'm sure." He thought for a moment. "Can we tell them tomorrow night? They're coming home tomorrow and are actually going to be in town this weekend. I already told them I would make dinner…you could come over after practice. If you want to."

Kurt turned onto his side that he was sitting up, leaning on his elbow, and looking down at Blaine. "Of course I want to. What do you need me to do…is there anything I can do to make this easier for you?"

"No," Blaine said. "Just come. Having you there will be enough; I'll handle everything else."

Kurt smiled and leaned down to plant a kiss on Blaine's lips. "Okay."

Blaine came home from school and immediately got to work. He thought he was going to have a panic attack while he was cooking dinner and nearly burned the meal on more than one occasion. In the end, everything turned out just fine.

It was quarter to eight when Kurt called. "I'm out; I'll go home and get showered and then be over. Is that all right?"

"Perfect," Blaine managed to get out.

"Are you okay, Blaine? Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this tonight? Because we can wait…I don't mind," Kurt started to explain.

"No," Blaine said, cutting him off. "I want to do it tonight. It's now or never."

"Well, whatever happens, I'm here for you. I love you" said Kurt.

"I love you too," Blaine answered back.

"Okay, well I will let you go and see you soon, okay?"

"Okay, see you soon," Blaine said as he hung up. He ran up the stairs to take care of the last couple things.

He was in the shower when his parents got home. He rushed to get out and get dressed. He dressed just like he always does; hair lightly gelled down, a pair of nicer jeans that he didn't wear often, an ironed dress shirt, cardigan, and bow-tie—formal and he figured his parents would love it.

He walked downstairs to join his parents who were sitting at the kitchen bar and flipping through the week's mail.

"Hi, sweetheart," his mother greeted. His dad looked up and gave his son a tight-lipped smile and nod before continuing to read an article from the previous day's newspaper.

Blaine smiled at them. "Hey. Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. I, um, I have a friend that will be joining us for dinner. I hope that's okay."

His parents glanced up.

"Of course it is," his mom started. "Is it Mike?"

"Uh, no…no, this is another friend actually."

"A girl?" his father asked, a shred of hope undeniably lingering in his voice.

Blaine laughed. "Uh, no, not a girl." He would be annoyed, but the need to calm his nerves got the better of him.

A few minutes later, the bell rang. Blaine ran into the hall and ripped the door open.

Kurt was dressed in the clothes that Blaine so often missed at school. His tight black pants, white dress shirt, and black vest corresponded well with Blaine's own outfit.

Blaine smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug. "You look great," he whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt pulled back and gave him a big smile. "So do you!"

Blaine pulled him through the door. Kurt started to untie the boots he was wearing.

"Is that your friend?" his mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah—we'll be in there in a minute," Blaine yelled back.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked softly with a smile for encouragement.

Blaine smiled back. "I'm ready."

After introductions were made and the table was set, Kurt and the Andersons sat down. They hadn't yet explained the situation, and Blaine began to sweat slightly and his breath became airy as he attempted to collect his thoughts. He knew the right time would come—all he had to do now was wait.

"So, how did you boys meet? Are you in glee club, Kurt?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"I'm not, no," Kurt answered. "Although I do love to sing. Blaine and I sing together sometimes, in fact. But no, I am on the Cheerios at school. That pretty much makes up most of my time."

Mrs. Anderson nodded. Mr. Anderson gave a look that was in-between surprised and confused; a male cheerleader wasn't something that would impress him.

"We're in the same Calculus class," Blaine added.

"Oh yeah," Kurt continued. "I'm not the best at math so Blaine offered to give me some help at the beginning of the year. Turns out we had more in common than we knew about."  
>Blaine's parents nodded. Silence fell over the table, save for the clinking of silverware on the dishes.<p>

This was it. It was time, and Blaine knew it. He closed his eyes and inhaled, ready for the world he knew—imperfect as it was—to possibly come crashing down completely.

He cleared his throat. "Mom…Dad…I have something I need to tell you guys."

His parents stopped eating immediately and looked up at him. His mom's eyes were full of concern while his dad's were stone cold and boring into Blaine's own.

He licked his lips and sighed, looking down and unable to see his parents look at him like that. "I'm….um…" he spoke quietly. This was it. "I'm gay."

Silence.

"What?" his father asked, stone-cold as his eyes.

Blaine looked up. Kurt took his hand—Blaine turned to him to see Kurt give him a small smile and squeezed his hand, something that he always used to communicate that he was there for him. Blaine turned back to his parents. He repeated himself, this time looking right at them. "I'm gay."

His mother's eyes started to look wet, his father grabbed his napkin from his lap and threw it on the table and started to rub his eyes with the heels of his hands, his elbows resting on the table.

Blaine started to bite the inside of his cheek. He didn't know how they'd react, but he didn't think it would be this…quiet. He expected that they would say something. He couldn't stand the quiet.

"…and this is my boyfriend, Kurt—um, I mean that Kurt is my boyfriend." He fidgeted, growing increasingly uncomfortable the longer the silence lasted.

His father stopped moving and was still holding his head in his hands. His mom was looking down.

Blaine looked from one to the other. His own eyes started to sting from uneasiness, annoyance, and the need for an answer.

"Well, say something!" he said desperately, nearly cryin. Kurt scooted closer and grabbed both of Blaine's hands in his, rubbing circles on them to help soothe Blaine. He was avoiding Blaine's parents' eyes.

Blaine stared at his parents, hoping and waiting for any sort of response. After what seemed like an eternity, his mom looked up at him. She stared at him for a minute before giving him a small smile.

"It's okay," she said quietly. Blaine's dad raised his head and looked at her incredulously.

"It most certainly is NOT okay," his father said, still looking at his mother as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Yes," she continued firmly, "it is." She turned to face Blaine. "Now, Blaine…I'm not totally in love with this idea. I'm going to be as honest with you as you have been with me…I love you. And this isn't going to change that. And Kurt," she said as she turned to Kurt," you are a very lovely young man, and I can see that you have made Blaine very happy. I will support anything that makes my son happy." She gave a weak smile. Blaine gave a teary smile back.

"Thank you," he mouthed, unable to speak very loudly.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Mr. Anderson spoke.

Blaine looked at him, a grimace spreading across his face. He knew this would be how his father would react. He hoped for Kurt's sake that it would be better than his imagination.

Finally, his dad looked up at him. His eyes held no hints of sympathy or understanding; instead, they were clouded over with disappointment.

"I am not okay with this, Blaine. I knew you were not a normal kid, but this is a much bigger issue than that."

"It's not though, Dad," Blaine started, his voice thick with emotion. "I understand if you have a hard time accepting this and all…I do…but I'm still your son, I'm still the same person. I still love you guys and I'm still a good student and I still like to sing and dance and play guitar…I'm just ready to by myself more fully…and I want to do that with Kurt…" he trailed off.

His father shook his head. "What does Kurt have that a girl can't give you?" he asked.

Blaine looked to Kurt. Kurt's eyes also started to brim with tears. "I can't explain it," Blaine started. "I'm in love; Kurt has given me more than I deserve. He's my best friend…the first person I could really be myself around. I just feel connected to him on a deeper level than I ever have with a girl. I don't know what it is or how it works, Dad. All I know is that this feels right and Kurt is what love is to me. I'm not going to give that up or change for a thing."

His dad stared, clearly not buying what Blaine was saying. He rolled his eyes. "I don't know what happened," he started.

"Nothing happened- it's just the way it is!" Blaine shouted. "I can't change; trust me, I've tried. Mostly for your sake. I'm gay, Dad, and I'm happy. It's not a result of faulty parenting, it's not a side effect, or a disease…it's just another part of me. And I hope that you accept that, even though I know it's going to be hard." Blaine looked down, as it was becoming harder to watch his dad look at him like that.

A few moments later, his dad sighed. "Well, I'm going to have to think about this, Blaine."

"What's there to think about?" Blaine was practically yelling again.

"Do you think I imagined having a gay son? Do you? This isn't the life I imagine, Blaine, and I'm going to have to take some time to think things through."

His eyes didn't waver from Blaine's. Blaine stared at him, unsure of what to think or of what else he could say.

"Fine," he said, throwing his hands up and dropping them to his sides. "Think it over. C'mon, Kurt, let's go to my room," they started to get up to leave the table when his father spoke up again—

"Blaine, I think it would be best if you weren't here tonight."

Blaine stopped and turned to look at his father, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Wh—what?" he asked.

Mrs. Anderson turned to stare at her husband. "What do you mean," she began to ask.

Mr. Anderson held his hands up. "That's the end of discussion. Blaine, I don't care where you go tonight; I just do not want you here."

Kurt and Blaine turned and started to head towards the door, not quite sure what else to do. "You can stay at my house," Kurt said as they approached the door.

"Wait," Mrs. Anderson called after them. They stopped at the door. She stopped in front of them and pulled Blaine into a hug.

"I love you," she told him. She pulled back and held his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I am going to talk to your father—I'm going to try and help him through this. Understand that this will not be easy for him to accept, and it may be hard for a while…but he loves you, Blaine, and so do I. We'll get through this. I promise."

Blaine hugged her as tight as he could. "Thanks, mom. I love you, too."

They let go and Mrs. Anderson turned to Kurt, patting his shoulder. "Thank you, Kurt." Kurt smiled at her, nodding.

"I'm going to go get some clothes," Blaine said, running up the stairs.

This left Kurt and Mrs. Anderson in the hallway alone.

"So, you're really okay with all of this?" Kurt asked quietly.

She turned to look at him. Then she smiled. "I am. Truthfully, I think I always knew Blaine was gay. Well…I mean, who really knows. But, I am so proud of him…and he seems so happy with you. How could I disagree with any of that? He's my son. It's part of my job to love him unconditionally."

Kurt smiled back at her. "You remind me of my step-mom. I think you guys would get along."

She gave a soft laugh. Then she pulled Kurt into a hug. "Thank you for being there for my son," she said to him. He hugged back.

"Thank you for letting me."

By this point, Blaine was bounding back down the stairs with a backpack.

"I guess I'll come home tomorrow…call me, okay?"

Mrs. Anderson hugged him one last time. "I will, honey. Remember what I told you."

She watched Kurt and Blaine walk hand-in-hand to Kurt's car, and she knew in her heart that seeing her son this way was the only solution; this was how it was meant to be.

Blaine and Kurt walked into Kurt's house ten minutes later. Burt and Carole were curled up on the couch in the living room watching T.V. and Finn was out of sight.

"Hey, Kurt. I wasn't expecting you so early," Burt called from the couch.

"Yeah, uh, change of plans," Kurt called back. He turned to Blaine and said quieter. "Is it okay if we tell them? They'll be thrilled, I promise."

Blaine fidgeted. He was oddly relieved at this point. He wasn't sure if it went better or worse with his parents than what he imagined, but all he knew was that he was thankful for his mother. And he trusted Kurt…things were oddly okay.

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile. "Sure."

Kurt jumped giddily and squealed. "Yay!" he said as he gave Blaine a quick kiss and dragged him by the hand into the living room.

Burt and Carole looked up, pleasant surprise showing on their faces. "Hey there," Burt greeted.

"Burt, Carole, I'd like you guys to meet Blaine…my boyfriend."

Burt and Carole turned and grinned at each other. They stood up. They both shook Blaine's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Blaine," said Burt.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir." He turned and smiled at Carole, which she reciprocated.

Kurt and Blaine sat with Burt and Carole in the living room for the next couple hours, talking about everything and explaining their whole situation. Burt and Carole listened intently, offering advice when it was asked for and Burt interjecting his thoughts even when it wasn't asked for; he couldn't believe how Blaine's parents had reacted.

"So, I assume that it's okay that Blaine stays here tonight?" Kurt asked.

Burt and Carole looked at each other and nodded. "Of course," Burt said turning back to them. "It's good that, you know…that you two have each other."

By this point, Blaine was slumped and leaning against Kurt's shoulder, well past exhausted.

"I think it's time for bed," Carole said. "Someone looks tired."

"And he should be," Kurt said, wrapping his arm around and rubbing Blaine's back. "I think we'll head to up then. Is it okay if Blaine stays in my room with me?"

"No funny business," Burt said sternly. "And leave the door open."

"Yes, sir," Kurt said with an eye roll but appreciation in his voice. "C'mon, B." Blaine sighed. He stood up, and before they headed up to Kurt's room, he turned to them. "Thank you," he said, hoping they would understand that he meant so much more than those tiny words could offer.

They smiled knowingly, and he knew that they knew.

They got into Kurt's room and took time to clean up and change before settling down and cuddling into Kurt's bed.

Blaine scooted against Kurt's side and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt wrapped his arms protectively around Blaine, leaning his head on top of Blaine's. He loved the way Blaine's curls felt on his face and the smell of shampoo lingering in his hair; he didn't want things any other way. There was no need for words; everything that existed between them could be felt. They could explain their feelings through actions better than words. As they laid together in the dark room, shadows dancing around the room and the soft white noise of the T.V. downstairs and the wind and crickets outside, they knew that, come what may, they had each other. In that moment, and for the days to come, that was all that mattered.


	12. Epilogue

3

When Blaine left Kurt's the next day and went home, things were tense. There was uneasiness, tension filled the air, and it was an even more stifling environment than it had been before. His mom had managed to talk to his dad, convincing him to talk again with Blaine. And it was far from easy. For a while.

As time passed and the next few days went on, things got a little easier.

His dad never came to love the idea, and he wasn't totally open about it yet, but he apologized. It didn't mean everything was better, and it didn't fix the past; it kept the door open for the future.

Blaine spent an increasing amount of time at Kurt's house. He knew Finn from glee club, and though they didn't talk all that often, they got along well.

It was nice to feel like he had a home away from home.

Oftentimes Kurt would go to Blaine's after Cheerio practice on weekdays and Blaine would make him dinner and they would spend an hour or two together if his parents weren't home, which was still often; if they were home, Kurt would call Blaine and they would meet at Kurt's house for a little while.

Weekends would involve taking turns; if they spent time at Blaine's they would go for walks around the neighborhood, watch movies, get coffee, or whatever else they felt like doing. When they were at Kurt's they would eat dinner with Burt and Carole, and Rachel and Finn occasionally, and spend time with them watching movies or having game nights with members of the glee club.

The glee club knew that there had been something between Kurt and Blaine all along; they were apprehensive towards Kurt at first, but upon seeing how happy the two were together, they opened up eventually. During a particularly vicious battle of Rock Band in which Kurt finally agreed to sing for at Blaine's pleading request, the New Directions were practically begging him to join.

Kurt stilled stayed on the Cheerios. This was also far from easy. His fellow Cheerios would still try to separate him from Blaine, he got a slushie or two from time to time from a football player, but in all honesty, he liked being on the Cheerios. He clearly wasn't favored by his popular peers; he simply liked the activity. So he stayed. But he wasn't disowned by everyone; they probably figured that Kurt would break the relationship off sooner or later, opening the doors back up for him.

And then there was Kurt and Blaine. Their relationship continued to grow over the next couple weeks. Most time was spent with just the two of them. Coffee dates. Cuddling on the couch while watching movies on weekend evenings. Curled up reading on Blaine's bed. It didn't matter. They just continued to get to know one another—each other's quirks, unconscious habits, their pasts. They continued to fall in love with each passing day, embracing their similar passions, encouraging their different ones, and taking their time to get to know one another. They knew they didn't need to rush. They had all the time in the world to get to know each other, to change and grow.

Weeks continued to pass.

Regionals was coming up in a week. It was all Blaine seemed to talk about lately.

They were sprawled out on Blaine's floor, sheet music scattered around them.

"This is the song we're opening with, Kurt. It's pretty up-beat; Mike's got a dance solo in it that I think you'll really like," he was explaining enthusiastically. "And then our second song, our ballad, well…you already know this one," he said setting it aside. "And then THIS one," he said as he pulled out another sheet, "this is our last song. It's got the fastest tempo, I think it's really going to give us an edge…"

Blaine went on explaining, and Kurt was looking at him with a tiny smile on his face. He was so enthralled with the passion that Blaine had for performing, his excitement for the things to come.

"…so, we'll see how things go, but I think we've got it in the bag. I can't wait for you to see us, Kurt. I know it's going to be your first time, and you're going to be blown away by the New Directions." Blaine finished as he started to sort through the music and put it in order so he could put it back in its folder.

Kurt was confused momentarily before he realized that Blaine didn't know he had been at his Sectionals performance. Kurt had snuck in the back of the auditorium right before the show started, staying back far enough and trying to hide so that Blaine wouldn't see him there.

"You okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, fine," Kurt said. "Except, this isn't going to be my first time seeing you perform."

"Kurt, me singing in my room with sweat pants on hardly counts as a performance," Blaine said with a smile and teasing tone.

Kurt laughed. "No, I'm serious…I was at Sectionals. I saw you perform. I don't think I ever told you…"

Blaine had just slipped his folder back in his bag and had stopped when he realized what Kurt was saying.

"Really?" he asked softly.

Kurt smiled. "Really! I saw your solo and everything. And you were so incredible, Blaine. But of course I couldn't tell you that or let you see me because I was mad at you," he said as he crawled over and tackled Blaine, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and causing Blaine to fall on his back.

Blaine affectionately pushed some of Kurt's hair out of his face, laughing before sighing and giving Kurt a kiss.

"I guess I can forgive you for never telling me. Just promise me you will come this time and sit where I can see you?"

"Promise," Kurt said as he rested his forehead on Blaine's.

The next few moments were silent, save for their soft breathing. Blaine was rubbing lazy patterns along Kurt's back as Kurt's breathing began to get softer.

Blaine thought he was asleep but then, breaking the silence, Kurt spoke.

"I love you, Blaine."

Kurt opened his eyes to look into Blaine's own hazel eyes, Blaine looked into Kurt's blue ones, a wave of emotion washing over him.

"I love you, too," he reciprocated.

Nothing ever felt so right.


End file.
